Kissing Misery
by pyro vampyre girl
Summary: Maureen and Jo fight about something that will ruin it all, but maybe with Maureen's new found drive it might just be fixable.
1. Disaster Strikes

"Jo I just kissed her, that was it." I sighed, she didn't understand. I didn't think that she ever would, but still there's hope. I looked at her my eyes started to water so I turned my head.

"Please believe me Jo, please. It ment nothing."

"Maureen, you kissed her, that was wrong. You. Fucked. Up." She said it with no emotions. I couldn't take it anymore I wanted to curl up and die. It felt like there was no longer a reason to live.

"I'm sorry." Giving one more try.

"No, you did it and you can't take it back. You can't fix it; there isn't anything else for you here. Just leave me alone." Then she walked away. Left me there with my head in my hands. Tears falling uncontrollably from my eyes. I sat there for at least a good hour before moving. Then I decided to talk with Mimi. After a long walk I knocked on her door.

"Uh hi Mo." She sounded surprised to see me.

"Can I talk to you?" I pleaded. She opened the door and let me in, a half hour later I was a mess and Mimi was sitting there comforting me like the good friend she was.

"Maureen, I'm really sorry. I have to say that she was probably over reacting. Maybe in a day or two she'll come around. Tonight you can stay with me." She smiled. I went to the bathroom to clean up and wash my face.

"do you have any other clothes in your monster hand bag?" Mimi asked. I shook my head no and she threw a pair or Scooby-Doo PJ's at me. I thanked her.

That night I couldn't get her off my mind, I tried not to think about her but everything else brought me back to her. Eventually I ended up crying my self to sleep, and being constantly checked up on by Mimi. I felt her pull the blanket up over me and kiss my forehead before returning to her room.


	2. Sing Song Love

The bad part is I see Joanne at work everyday. So I'm bound to sneak a few glances. Plus I have to report to her, let me tell you it is the hardest thing ever. She wouldn't even glare at me.

"Hey Jo can we talk?"

"No." she started to walk away

Every single day,  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say 'baby so sweet'  
ever since puberty  
everybody stares at me  
boys girls I can't help it baby  
so be kind and don't lose your mind  
just remember that I'm your baby

take me for what I am  
who I was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
take me baby  
or leave me

take me or leave me

She stopped and turned around.

It won't work  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make list in my sleep baby  
what's my sin?  
Never quit  
I follow through  
I hate mess but I love you  
what do with my impromptu baby?

That's it  
the straw that breaks my back  
I quit  
unless you take it back  
take me baby or leave me  
spoken: guess I'm leaving I'm gone!

I looked at her my eyes pleading.

"Please Jo, please don't do this. I love you."

"That's it Maureen. No more chances." She replied stiffly. Then she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. I could only hope that she would come back to me.


	3. Love Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this one. It's not much but i hope you like it.R&R

* * *

I woke up to the smell of coffee brewing in the other room. I got out of bed and shuffled into the kitchen to find Mimi sitting at the table with a magazine.  
"Morning." She said before looking up.  
"Hey." I replied.  
She pointed to the coffee maker. "Help yourself; there is creamer in the refrigerator and sugar on top of it." After making my coffee to taste, I sat myself down across from her.  
"I think I'm going to right a letter."  
"Explaining what happened, or how you intend to fix it?"  
"Both." She handed me paper and a pen with purple ink.

_Jo,_

_I understand what I did was wrong and may have been hurtful, but please just please trust me when I say it didn't mean anything at all. She, the girl, was an old friend that I had not seen in a while. I am so sorry that it happened though. If I could go back in time then I would defiantly change it. I don't want to lose you. If there is anything I can do to make up for it then you know I would. You mean the world to me and this seems to be just too petty to lose you over. Would you please reconsider Pookie?_

_Love, Maureen_

Once I was finished with it I let Mimi read it, she gave her approval and handed me an envelope.  
"Thank you."  
"No problem."  
I finished getting ready to go to work, and all the while she was on my mind. Today I decided to take the bus to work instead; when I got dropped off I got the letter and walked into the building. Making my way up stairs I looked into her office, she was not there so I left it on her desk.

All day I was worried what she would say to me, but when we crossed paths she just looked at me the same way everyone else did, no emotion or anything. It wasn't until the end of the day that I found out what she thought. I was walking up to my office to get my things to leave and there was my letter torn in half on my desk. On it '**NO**' was printed. I started crying and left it there on my desk, and walked home.


	4. In the end

A/N: I am sorry this took so long to update, it was based on a life expirence. Thus I had to complete the expirence before finishing, and I know it is not much but to me it is the world. Thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoyed this fanfiction.

-Pyro

* * *

**Epilogue**

**A** **year** **later**

It had been forever and we had just started to become friends again, nothing special. We talked at work and were cordial when we were with our friends. Then one day while we were all out having pizza she told me that 'we were cool now'. I know it's been a year or more since I screwed up but I still wanted another chance at her, and I got it just a few days ago. It was all by chance, and boy am I thankful for it. Though I will never forget what we put each other through, I still feel like it was a good experience for both of us. I am proud to say that I am now back with Jo and yes we are giving this another try. I think I might be on a shorter leash this time. It has been well worth the wait.


End file.
